In IGBT power semiconductor modules, typically several IGBT chips and free-wheeling diode chips are connected in parallel to reach the desired module current rating. The gate signal for switching the IGBTs is fed from the outer gate terminals of the semiconductor module to each IGBT chip. In this gate current path, the signal may be distorted during turn-on of the IGBTs. This distortion may lead to certain IGBTs switching slower compared to others. Such a current imbalance may be undesired and may especially reduce the short circuit safe operating area of the semiconductor module.
To produce a low distortion, it is possible to arrange the semiconductor switches side by side in a symmetric way such that the emitter current paths and the gate current paths, respectively, are substantially all of the same length.
US 2002/0024134 A1 shows a semiconductor module, wherein gate electrodes are connected via bond wires with a wiring pattern in a symmetric way.
In WO 2015/053219 A1 and CN 203553127 U generic semiconductor modules are disclosed.